1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is film cleaning devices and in particular to a film cleaning device using ultrasonic means to improve the cleaning power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cleaning devices for film have taken on two forms. One form consists of the use of moving cleaning strips, usually cotton cloth, which are pressed tightly against a moving film strip to wipe the surface of the film clean. The moving cotton cloth is continually moistened with a high solvent cleaning fluid.
Another type of device consists of an ultrasonic cleaner in which the film is passed through a fluid bath, and an ultrasonic device provides cleaning action on the film surface according to well-known ultrasonic cleaning principles.